Stuck With You
by ninjaskarn
Summary: At Karakura Academy, the boys had their own dorms even with extra beds. When a prank goes sour at the girls dorms, the boys get roommates. IchiRuki, HitsuHina, AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This first chapter is sooo crappy!! Read and Beware!! You dont have to read it but i need to now if i should even start this story before i put more chapter up... that would help. There are plenty of other stories that could use my attention... but ill never know unless someone reads this and lets me know

**Stuck With You**

Chapter 1

_On the third floor lounge_

"All students occupying the third floor of the boys dorms please assemble in the gymnasius." the intercom stated.

Ichigo groaned

"What now?" he asked with annoyance. Toshiro ran up to them. 'Them' as in Hisagi, Renji, Uryu, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, who were all having breakfast.

"Hey floor supervisor," Renji said to him. "D'ya know what's goin' on?"

"Apparently, we're not all going to have seperate rooms. That's all I know," Toshiro answered, crossing his arms. They all groaned and reluctantly went to the gym.

_In the Gym_

"As you al know," the dean started. "The floors of girls dorms dont get along too well with each other. Well someone pulled a prank on the third floor of their doms. Their rooms are trashed and not suitable for them to stay in. They've all gathered any usuable clothies and other items. You all have seperate rooms and id rather have you stay in them instead of moving in together, so they're going to move in with you all."

There was a brief silence...

...before they erupted.

They all yelled, "What?!"

_On the third floor lounge_

"Dude," Ichigo muttered. "When are they coming?" Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He said. "They're on thier way." As if on que, the girls arrived from the elevator. Toshiro walked over to them.

"Toshiro!" a busty blond called.

"Hey Matsumoto," He said. He looked over to the other girls. "Kotetsu, Kuchiki, Ise, Himiko(1.), Inoue(2.)..." he looked to a girl he didn't now and their eyes locked before she looked away. "And..." Rukia stepped forward.

"Toshiro, this is Momo Hinamori," she introduced. "Momo, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He held out hits hand to her and she shyly shook it. He scratched the back of his head and held a paper up.

"Well i guess i should tell you who you get to live with," Toshiro said to them. He turned and walked over to the guys and the girls followed.

"All right then," he started. "Here are your roommates. Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasatora and Nanao Ise, Ikkaku Madarame and Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yumichika Ayesegawa and Isane Kotetsu, Shuuhei Hisagi and Himiko Areess, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki."

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted simultaniously. "You paired me up with him/her?!" Toshiro frowned.

"I didn't. The dean did. Don't bug me about it," Toshiro said plainly. The rest of group went to their dorms except Momo and Toshiro. Ichigo and Rukia reluctatly went to their room, kicking each other on the way.

"So I guess you're stuck with me," Toshiro flashed her a rare smile. She smiled back.

"I guess so," she replied. They then walked down to his room.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N

1. My OC btw, who doesn't like bein called her last name Areess and Toshiro knows that. She has dark brown curly hair held up in a ponytail with a green ribbon matching her dark green eyes. She acts like Rukia and Nemu combined.

2. He uses last names when addressing people.

This isn't very solid for me. I'm not too sure about it. I wanted to do a story with IchiRuki as the main pairing but maybe this is the wrong storyline. Idk. Please let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

As promised second chapter!!! Revised than how I had written it, I typed it way better. I apologize for the late update. Thanks so much to all who had reviewed my note. I appreciate all of them! They've helped motivate my writing. Though, I've been very busy. I have school, then homework. That all I HAVE to do, but so I'm not too bored to write, I've played video games and read fanfictions. So anyways, here you are!

**Stuck With You**

Chapter 2

_Evening when everyone's settled in their new residence.8:30_

All of the occupants of the third floor, including the girls, were sitting at two lunch tables all pushed together. They were all conversing: Ichigo and Renji were arguing, Rukia interrupted them every so often, Rangiku and Orihime were gossiping, Himiko was showing Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Yumichika yo-yo tricks, and the other girls were chatting happily away. Toshiro, Uryu, Nemu, and Momo were silent. Toshiro, being an antisocial genius, didn't want to bother to start a conversation. Uryu, another antisocialist, was sewing while Momo sat quietly because of her kind, shy, and polite nature, and because she barely met the people she was sitting with. Nemu was watching Uryu sew, wondering if Kurotsuchi-sama (Mayuri, who is the science professor) would approve of her learning.

They were all sitting at their tables, just finishing their dinner. Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

"Oh that's me!" Rangiku exclaimed. She dug through the pockets of her short skirt before finding her silver and pink flip phone. "Hello?.. Hey Gin!..." She got up and walked down to hers and Renji's room.

"Something tells me we won't be seeing her for a while," Himiko said. The boys around her nodded and agreed. She placed her elbow on the table and her cheek upon her palm. "'ey what time's lights out?" she asked.

"About eleven" Hisagi said. She raised her eyebrows but they weren't visible because of her dark grey beanie/hat. She was wearing black shorts and a dark green t-shirt that matched her eyes.

"What?" Himiko said, not really believing him. "Man, the girls dorm is whack. They make us go to sleep at nine thirty."

"That must suck!" Ikkaku said. "I can barely get to sleep at one!" Himiko shook her head at them.

"What the hell do you do?" Himiko asked.

"I sneak into Yumichika's room and break all of his mirrors," Ikkaku stated. Yumichika's mouth was open in shock.

"That was _you_!"

---Stuck With You---

"Shut up both of you!" Rukia screamed.

"You shut up midget!" Ichigo and Renji yelled in unison. She kicked them both in the shins. "Ow!"

"I am _not_ a midget!" she made clear to them, very loudly at that.

"Yes you are!" Ichigo roared. He was punched in the jaw.

Toshiro lowered an eyebrow in annoyance. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Will the three of you _cool_ it?" he hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Seriously Rukia, maybe it'd be better if you just let it go-" Momo started before being cut off by Rukia's fist slamming against the table.

"I can't stand him!" she yelled, pointing at Ichigo.

"I can't stand _you_!" he retorted. Himiko rolled her eyes. Insult, insult, punch, kick.

"Shut up," Himiko muttered. "Geez, you guys are so alike but you still fight like wild animals." She stood up and shook her head. She checked her watch and started heading to the elevator.

"Where're you going?" Momo asked curiously.

"Someplace," Himiko replied. She looked up in thought for a second before continuing. "I might need your help, though." Momo blinked.

"Sure," she stood up and they walked to the elevator. Toshiro looked at where Momo sat with longing eyes. He sighed.

'Another time I guess,' he thought.

---Stuck With You---

"Where are we going?" Momo asked. They turned a dark corner and into an alley between the two building of the girls' dorms. Himiko stopped and so did Momo.

"Don't worry about getting in trouble. I've done this plenty of times," Himiko said as she jumped onto a closed dumpster.

"And what exactly have you don't 'plenty of times'?" Momo asked as she stared at Himiko incredulously.

Ignoring Momo, Himiko informs her, "Oh yeah, this might get a little dangerous so stay close." Himiko jumped again and grabbed onto the ledge of a window. She pulled herself up and climbed through the window. She stuck her head back out and said, "You know, this place gets really scary at night, and I'm pretty sure you don't know your way around. So ya might wanna come with me." With that, she went back into the room. Momo sighed and reluctantly followed, knowing Himiko was right.

When Momo got into the room, she gasped. Everywhere around the room was expensive jewelry, stacks of money, pictures of people from the sides of their faces, and full folders everywhere.

"W-what are you exactly?" Momo stuttered. Himiko picked up a folder and looked through it. "How did you get all this stuff?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Momo seriously. "I kill people." Momo stopped breathing for a minute, before Himiko started laughing. "Oh my god, I got you good!"

"That's not funny!" Momo said.

"What were you scared for your life?" Himiko asked as her laughing seized. Momo didn't answer. "I'm sorry." Himiko apologized. "But look, I can't tell you who I am just yet-" she said. She started walking toward her slowly. "-but you can't tell anyone about all this stuff or you'll blow my cover."

"I won't." Momo promised. "I'll help you if you need me."

"Thanks," Himiko said. "The real reason I came here was to pull a prank, and to get something to shut Ichigo and Rukia up. Would you mind getting me some stuff while I sort some stuff out?"

"Sure. What do you want me to get?" Momo asked. Himiko thought for a moment and then smiled.

---Stuck With You---

"I'm going to kill her," Momo muttered. The cashier emptied the items from her basket. He saw the assortment and chuckled; whip cream, string, rope, baby oil, tape, and condoms.

"Planning to do something special?" he asked with a grin on his face. Momo put a fake smile on.

"Of course," she said. He rang her up and she paid for the items. He put them in a bag and then she left.

When she got back to the room, it was ten.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for an hour." Himiko complained. She was sitting on a pile of folders.

"You should have gone then," Momo said. She placed the bag in front of Himiko and sighed. "What's all this for anyway?" Himiko smirked, grabbed the bag, and walked passed Momo.

"You'll see," she said. Momo frowned.

"Will you quit being so indirect with me!" Momo shouted.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Right now, I'll take you back to the dorms and you can go to sleep," Himiko informed. "Act normal. If anyone asks, you say that we went out to eat. Oh, the tape and the rope are for Ichigo an' Rukia. Make a plan with the others, tie the retards up, and tape their mouths shut." Himiko tossed her the things. "Remember, you can't tell anyone." Momo nodded.

**End of Chapter**

A/N

Okay so I ended it right there. I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm pretty sure you all are happy I updated! So the room that Himiko stashed all her valuables is on the second story of the girls' dorms. The whole third floor though, and the cause of the move, is filled with icky green guck, just so you know.

Anyways, I don't need to tell anyone to review… because you all are thankful that I FINALLY put the next chapter up. I think.

So bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Mission Impossible, or Nike**_

Chapter 3

[Momo POV] _10:15_

The old elevator stopped at the third floor of the boys' dorm, also nicknamed "The Co-ed Floor". I looked up as the elevator door opened. The lounge was empty except for Toshiro and Ichigo sitting on the couch to the right, while the kitchen and tables were to the left. I walked over to the boys. Toshiro looked up at me.

"Hey," he said. Then Ichigo looked to him and then followed his gaze to me.

"Hey Momo," Ichigo said to me. In the short time I've known him, a day to be precise, I've realized that Ichigo is a pretty decent guy, minus the hostilities towards Rukia for picking fights with him when he only says sarcastic remarks and Renji for defending her and claiming that she is his childhood friend and so on and so forth. I have also noticed that Toshiro is really nice. That is to be expected from the floor supervisor. It is his job to make sure his residents are happy with the living quarters. It is also his responsibility to enforce the rules of the dorms to those who don't follow, which explains his cold expression and attitude.

"Hey guys," I respond with a smile. "Is everyone else asleep?"

"Well, Rukia kicked me out of the room, Rangiku and the other girls are gossiping and other girly stuff in one of the rooms, the other guys are knocked out, Renji's still mad at me I think so he won't let me crash with him." Ichigo explained. Toshiro scoffed.

"And now because of my job, I gotta either beg Rukia to let you into the stupid room or you can sleep on the floor in our room, that is if Momo doesn't mind," Toshiro said, looking at me as if asking me. I shook my head. Then he looked back at Ichigo. "Great going Strawberry, you just had to provoke Rukia, didn't you?"

"Shut up," the orange-haired boy muttered. There was a short silence and I ran a hand through my hair. It's been a long day. All the moving and meeting new people, one of which is holding a huge secret and she decided to take me along so I can know something and she can ask me to do stuff for her and on top of that, I keep getting these weird thoughts whenever I remember that I'm sharing a room with Toshiro, a guy I barely met, who is very… attractive, and who I'm having suspicions about him acting different around me than other people, or at least the other people on this floor. I sigh inwardly. My thoughts are interrupted when Toshiro speaks.

"So what did you and Himiko do?" he asks me. I plopped down on one of the recliners to the right of them. I sigh out loud this time.

"We went out to eat but them we ended up going to the store." I reply, what a lie, I feel like I'm going to die, I'm so tired, I'm gonna be wired cuz if every night is like tonight I'm going to need eight cups of coffee and a whole lot of toffee. Oh god, thank goodness I didn't major in literature. That was the crapiest poem ever.

"How come she didn't come back with you?" Ichigo curiously asked. I waved my hand dismissively.

"She said something about visiting a friend, I don't know." I answer. I yawn.

"You tired?" Toshiro asks. I look at him and sigh.

"Tired is an understatement. Moving, then today was just supposed to be fun, and then yesterday I had to get rid of half of my stuff because they got ruined and I had to drive to my mom's because she was in the hospital and I had to stay there the night, then I had to drive back early in the morning. It was just really hectic."

"Damn, you go through a lot of shit," Ichigo stated.

"What happened to your mom?" Toshiro asked with concern.

"She passed out in public and they called an ambulance and, well, you understand from there. But she's fine now" I said. There was another silence.

"I think we should go to bed. We're all tired and it's late." Toshiro stated. Ichigo and I nod and we all stand. We walk to the room and Toshiro opens the door. I walk through and fall on my bed. I was out like a light and I had no idea what the other two were doing.

* * *

[Ichigo POV]

I walked in and Momo just jumped on her bed and fell asleep. Toshiro handed me a blanket and a pillow. I set up on the floor in front of Toshiro's bed. He sat down on his bed and starred at the girl lying on the bed to the left of his. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oi," I whispered. He didn't look at me until I slapped his face. He glared at me.

"What the fuck, Strawberry?" he harshly whispered back. I sat down on my "bed".

"I think someone is in love," I immaturely stated.

"Pfft, yeah right," he said.

"I dunno man. You convinced me," I laid down on the ground. '3…2…1…"

"Okay I like her." The lil' man whispered. "Don't tell anyone, especially her." He rolled over on the bed. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's like… I don't know what to say to her."

Absent mindedly, I said, "I know how ya feel."

"What?" Toshiro asked. He sat up to look at me. 'Aw shit' I think.

"Might as well say it, since you already told me how you feel," I sigh. I also sit up. "I feel the same way about Rukia." Toshiro's face was saying 'What the fuck? That makes no sense.' Since we fight like crazy, that's normal to think. "To tell you the truth, I was nervous when you read off our names to be roommates. I like her but I try not to show it so any little conversation we get into turns into an argument. And she's so stubborn. I say something sarcastic and she explodes." There was a brief silence.

"Wow, Strawberry." Toshiro said to me. He needs to stop calling me 'strawberry' if he knows what's good for him. "I think that's the first time I heard you be serious about something."

"Yeah…" I replied and put my hands behind my head. "We have serious lady issues."

"Uh, correction: _you_ have serious lady issues," he retorted. I 'pft'ed.

"Oh yeah, you were starring at her for like a whole five minutes. You were lost in space, man." I stated.

"Whatever." He said. "A word of advice: Stop acting like you don't like her. Stop fighting because you think you have to. If you like her, don't act like you hate her, even if you don't want to act like you like her." His words hit me hard. "Just think about that. Good night."

"A word of advice for you: Don't be afraid of rejection and ask her out. Good night." I said. Then we drifted to sleep.

* * *

[Himiko POV]

I opened the door of my room on the 2nd floor of the girl's dorm and walked out into the narrow hallway. I was dressed in my stealthy black outfit: black Nikes for my getaway on foot, skin tight black shorts, and black tank with a black sweater on top, with my hair ticked in my dark grey beanie cap with my bangs sticking out. The Mission Impossible theme music ran through my head as I imitated stealthy movements. I pressed my back to the wall and walked sideways then rolled to the other side and did the same thing. Then I put my hands into a gun shape and made gunshot sounds. Haha! It's fun acting like a little kid.

"Now that that's out of my system…" I whispered. "…time to get to work." I stopped at Room 18. I turned the knob to see if it was locked and it was. I pulled out two bobby pins from my hair under my beanie cap. I unfolded one and used both to pick the lock. With a little click, the door unlocked and I slowly opened it. I carefully stepped in the room and closed the door. The room was dark. All was quiet with the exception of three girls' snoring. God I hate them. They pulled the first stupid prank just because they thought I was flirting with Hisagi freshman year. He was flirting with me! Now I'm pulling this prank because I'm annoyed beyond repair… and to get some payback. Those bitches also stole my favorite soccer jersey signed by the best players from Manchester United! I pulled out the plastic bag from the pocket of my sweater, carefully as not to wake them up. It contained the stuff that Momo bought for me, while I planted a camera in the room I'm currently in, while they were out… (I shuddered at the thought) _shopping_, stupid rich babies wasting their money on trivial shit. Yeah I have a whole bunch of money in the room down the hall but it isn't mine!

Anyways, let's get down to business.

* * *

[Momo POV]

The warm sunlight from the window shines on my face. I squinted and slowly opened my eyes. I sit up and look around. I see Toshiro sleeping backwards on his bed and Ichigo spread out on the floor.

'I haven't actually looked at this room properly before' I think. All along the walls are soccer posters and certificates of achievement. 'Wow Toshiro is really cool.' The walls were a pale green color and the carpet was off white. I smile. It was nice and cozy. I liked it. I look back to the boy in the bed next to mine. My smile grows. He had rolled over onto his back and I could see his abs, because his shirt had slid up due to the turn. I do have to say, He is extremely attractive. I felt the heat rise to my face. I shook my head.

'Stop it, Momo' I had to tell myself. I then heard shuffling and looked back down to the boys. Ichigo had awoken and was now sitting up.

"Morning Momo," he greeted while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Ichigo-kun," I replied. Ichigo gave me a small smile and looked at Toshiro, then back at me.

"Will you please just ask him out?" he whispered. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" I said with slight shock.

"He likes you. You're one of the few he down." He explained. "Usually it's the other girls that like him, but it's nice he likes you. You're not snobby and possessive like his last girlfriend."

"Really?" All of this information was overwhelming. "One of the few, huh?" I look away from Ichigo in thought. I try to hide the smile forming but it's inevitable to be seen.

* * *

[Hisagi POV]

I jolt up into a sitting position. I had just encountered a very strange dream. Ichigo was wearing a pink dress and was hugging a pole. Rangiku was a fairy and she turned Renji into a monkey. Rukia and Orihime were… *shudder*… singing. The only part that wasn't a total nightmare was that Himiko dressed girly. Actually… that part wasn't so bad. 'Ah! I need to shut up… and stop drinking milk before I go to bed… It keeps giving me weird ass dreams" I think. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and look at the bed next to mine. Himiko was sleeping face down and slightly snoring. I laughed. 'Dork… but she's still kinda cute…"

---End of Chapter 5---

A/N

Sorry to end it here but I need to put something up. I'm taking forever and I feel bad.

I have serious obsessions that are making my straw away from my previous hobbies (like writing for one). At first, I was all Bleach-y, then Anime-y, then Fanfiction-y. And now I'm Youtube-y, Veoh-y, J-drama-y, Teppei Koike-y, and Utada HIkaru-y.

I swear I'm losing my mind… and my ability to write.

---------Himiko Areess----------


	4. AN NOT A I'M NOT UPDATING ANYMORE AN

OKAY! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I HAVE MADE A RETURN TO FANFICS!

Well since it's the summer and I'm bored out of my mind, I feel inspired to write and It's time I finished my stories and made it up to you guys. For this story, STUCK WITH YOU, I think I will try to write one more chapter and if I feel that it's completely horrible, I'll just start over completely. I rushed too many things because I really wasn't feeling the storyline so that way it's better for me and my readers.

I just wanted to thank you all for the inspiring reviews. I promise to finish all of this.

YOU WILL BE SEEING MORE OF ME SOON :)

-HIMIKO-AREESS-


End file.
